


The Way Your Mind Works

by dontartichoke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontartichoke/pseuds/dontartichoke
Summary: Kuroo is moving off to college, so he decided to spend his one last night before moving away with his good friend Kenma.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	The Way Your Mind Works

Kenma’s thumbs moved against the padding on top of the thumbsticks of his controller on an instinct he’s harnessed after hours upon hours of practice. His eyes were starting to burn from a lack of non-blinking he’s done for the past couple of minutes. Instead of blinking every so often like he normally would, his eyes were laser focused on the bright lights coming from the screen of his TV, the TV that also happened to be the only light source in his room at two in the morning. His heart was pumping at how close he was to finally beating this level he’s been stuck on for the past day. Considering how low the health is on character, Kenma had to do everything perfectly from here on out, because if something so much as breathes on his character a giant ‘GAME OVER’ will splash itself on the screen.

Everything was falling into place, he was raking up the perfect combo and countering every attack, nothing could stop him. Well that was what Kenma felt until he was suddenly attacked with a familiar presence bursting into his room and said presence feeling comfortable enough to turn on the lights, which suddenly made Kenma’s head pulse from the sudden and drastic change.

“Thought you’d be up,” Kuroo stated. Somewhere in their ten years of friendship, Kenma’s parents decided Kuroo was welcome anytime and told him where they hid the spare key, but Kenma felt pretty sure they didn’t have Kuroo busting in this late at night in mind when they decided it.

Kenma momentarily glancing over at Kuroo, led to his character’s loud and graphic death. Kenma sighed, accepting his defeat.

He then paused his game before it started without him and looked back at Kuroo once again with scrunched eyes.

“Too bright,” Kenma commented as Kuroo took a seat on top of his bed.

“You haven’t beat that yet?” Kuroo asked, point at the screen.

“Not yet, I got stuck on this one part and started back at it again when I woke up an hour ago,” he explained.

“Oh okay,” Kuroo said, completely unphased by Kenma’s sleeping schedule. “Made any progress?”

“Kind of.”

Kenma who was currently wrapped in a mountain of blankets on the floor, maneuvered himself out of them with a practiced ease and joined Kuroo on his bed.

They simply just sat together not saying anything for a while, but Kenma could sense Kuroo wanted to say something. It reminded him of back when they first met, the memory of a more shy Kuroo left Kenma feeling nostalgic. It didn’t take long for the shy part to change, not that Kenma really minds. Them back then felt like so long ago, but in a weird way it felt like it slipped away so fast too and now Kuroo is moving away to college tomorrow . . . or to be more accurate, he’s moving away later in the day.

Kenma felt perfectly fine in the silence, but for Kuroo, Kenma was willing to try more than he ever thought he would.

“Why are you up? Shouldn’t you get some sleep for all the moving you’re going to do,” Kenma said as an opener to get Kuroo talking.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Kuroo answered, keeping his gaze forward.

“Hm,” Kenma hummed.

“Want to help me move in?” he asked.

Help Kuroo move in?

Kenma pictured all the lifting and walking he would have to do if he agreed to his friend’s request.  _ That sounds like a lot of work _ , he thought.

An airy chuckle from Kuroo brought Kenma out of his head and back into their conversation. 

“I’ll take that long silence as a no,” Kuroo said.

“No, no, I’ll help,” Kenma said honestly, despite his earlier misgivings about the idea. He can’t say he would look forward to doing it, but if Kuroo really needed him, Kenma didn’t see it as a problem at all.

“Don’t worry about it. I was just messing with you,” Kuroo said, finally looking back at Kenma with a serene smile on his face, so serene it put Kenma’s worry at ease.

“Then what is it?” he asked, Kuroo knowing Kenma so well that there was no need to clarify the ‘it’ that was said.

“I don’t know . . . I just wanted to see you, I guess,” he said so easily.

Kuroo reacted in surprise to the perturbed look on Kenma’s face.

“I mean it,” he said in defense of his earlier statement, while giving Kenma a shake on his shoulder.

And Kenma couldn’t help but think that was what made it worse. Kuroo always said embarrassing stuff with so much unbridled confidence, and Kenma after all these years, still hasn’t built up a strong defense against such statements.

The unfortunate truth is, for the past two weeks, Kenma has also been semi-avoiding Kuroo as much as he could. He wasn’t actively avoiding him, like as in running in the opposite direction if he caught sight of him, no, it was more like trying to see him as little as possible. It’s not that he didn’t want to see Kuroo, he did, but it was something he needed to do for himself. Not having Kuroo around was something he has to get used to very soon, he already knows it's going to suck, and that this time around it wasn’t just their one year age difference taking them to different schools where they were still able to meet after school ended. Kuroo was going to be out of reach, only having their phones to keep in contact and the holidays to meet up again.

So Kenma was preparing himself, so that maybe it would hurt less when Kuroo finally leaves, but looking at Kuroo now, Kenma couldn’t help but think that his strategy was entirely the wrong way to go about it.

“Can I tell you something embarrassing, Kenma?” Kuroo suddenly asked.

“I mean you tell me embarrassing things all the time, so go ahead.”

“Very funny,” Kuroo said sarcastically and with a nudge to Kenna’s arm.

Kenma couldn’t fight the small smile that spread on his face.

“Anyways, one night when I couldn't sleep and I was thinking about school I realized something. I'm going off to college and I still haven’t had my first kiss yet, I’m going to be so behind,” he said with a sigh.

“You haven’t?” Kenma asked, suddenly overcome with needing to know more.

“Nope,” he answered, Kenma feeling like Kuroo’s hazel eyes were suddenly watching him very closely.

“That is embarrassing,” he replied, but it wasn’t really what he wanted to say.

“Oi.”

“Sorry,” he said, and then the next words that were going to come out his mouth left before he could truly think of the implications of them. “Just kiss me.”

“Huh?” Kuroo asked, completely surprised and Kenma can’t blame him, he’s honestly a bit surprised himself.

“Just to get it over with,” he explained, hoping his voice wasn’t displaying how nervous he suddenly was and that his poker face was as present as always.

“You serious?” Kuroo asked.

“I don’t care,” he said, not being able to say for sure if it was a lie or not.

Kuroo’s his friend, his best friend, Kuroo’s always going to be a part of him and Kenma likes it that way. He would never want to jeopardize their friendship, but maybe it happened because of the deliriousness of the hours of volleyball practice and his general lack of sleep, but Kenma’s mind can’t help but wonder what if? What if what he feels for Kuroo is not purely platonic love? What if Kuroo felt that way too? Maybe this kiss could settle all those thoughts, once and for all.

“I kind of want to get it over with too,” is what Kenma said, hiding his internal panic. Kuroo’s skeptical look turned to something almost fond.

“Have I ever told you, I love the way your mind works?” Kuroo asked with a mischievous grin that’s led the two of them into trouble before.

“Mentioned it once or twice.”

They repositioned themselves to where they were sitting face to face with one another. It was then when Kenma was looking at Kuroo, that it became clear that he didn’t think this through. Kuroo definitely wasn’t the same kid he met ten years ago, he’s grown up physically sure, he’s much taller and fit from the countless hours of practice, but there was this maturity about him now that he got from coaching this past year too.

Something like just moving forward and kissing him sounded easy, but he couldn’t. Kuroo’s his best friend, what if that made things weird? What if their kiss was bad? What if it was good? What would it mean?

“Kissing me would be that bad, huh?” Kuroo asked, still maintaining his smile from before.

“What?”

“Your face is quite expressive sometimes, Kenma,” he answered.

Kenma was completely unaware he was making a face, and now he’s scrunching it up even more in reaction to what Kuroo said, it probably looked even worse.

It then dawned on him, that he’s over thinking this. They just want to get this over with, so they should just do it, right?

_ Screw it _ , he thought before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kuroo’s. He went in with too much force, but after that quirk pain subsided it felt . . . it felt like way more than he thought it would, more than what he could describe. Kuroo’s lips felt warm, not in a sweaty way, but in a cozy kind of way. Like this is something he wanted to spend hours doing. Kenma was the first one to lean forward. and he was the first one to also pull away. Once opening his eyes, what he saw was what he assumed was a mutual look of a flushed surprise. 

“Oh,” Kuroo let out.

Kenma’s face felt hot and his heart was beating at record speed, it was like his body was in it’s fight or flight stage and it was waiting for him to do . . . something. With all his new untapped energy, Kenma’s body apparently chose flight and he hastily got off his bed and unpaused his game. His playing was awful, the worst he’s ever seen it, because his mind was still unfocused because of the kiss he just had.

“You’re embarrassed, Kenma?” he asked, sounding oddly satisfied by that fact.

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“. . . am not.”

“Are too.”

Like one of those story based games Kenma played, he agreed that silence is a valid option.

“Have you tried shaking the controller?” Kuroo asked, finally commenting on Kemna’s current playing skills.

_ Have I tried shaking the-  _ “Shut up, Kuro,” Kenma said once he realized the joke.

Kuroo let out a big laugh that was too loud, considering how late it is and that he’s probably not even supposed to be here right now, but Kenma couldn’t help but let out a soft smile from hearing his friend’s laughter.

He also felt relieved. In the end he did like the kiss, but it wasn’t this make it or break it ultimatum between them like he feared. The pieces of their relationship fell right back into the places it always had with no weirdness at all. They’re still Kuroo and Kenma, and Kenma thinks their bond is so strong, that they’ll always be Kuroo and Kenma no matter where they are and what changes.

The evil has been defeated, the evil being this hellish level he’s been playing for the past couple of hours. Kenma turned to look back at his bed, where he found Kuroo fast asleep with his head covered by the pillow in a pose that maintained Kuroo’s classic bedhead. The scene only brought one thought to the front of Kenma’s mind.

_ I love the way your mind works too. _

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally watched Haikyuu and it suprised me how much I really liked it and also how I really liked the two of them too. Writing for a new fandom is always a learning curve, but I wanted to give it a shot, since I had this inspired energy flowing through me.
> 
> [My twitter.](https://twitter.com/mysthashira)


End file.
